The Vow of Death
by NatalyaShae
Summary: Instead of Snape taking the vow, Harry did. After all, better he who had to die anyway that to force Snape to kill Dumbledore in Draco's stead. One shot


1/2

Harry Potter entered Snape's house behind Narcissa, followed by Bella. Harry looked around the rather normal home before he turned and stood near a book case and casually leaned against it as if he hadn't just followed two Death Eaters into his turn coat spy ex professor who hated him with every fiber and a half of his being living room over the summer holidays. Harry caught Snape glaring at him before the man turned his curios black orbs to the sane Black sister.

"Severus," Narcissa starts to explain why they were here. Harry didn't interrupt but Bella did, a lot.

"So Draco is to kill the Headmaster to earn back the Dark Lords trust with your family?" Snape reiterates.

"Yes, but I don't think-"

"The Dark Lord gave DRACO the task sissy!" Bella interrupts as she began to repeat herself about following every order the Dark Lord ordered to the 't', Harry sighs loudly, drawing the attention from her to him.

"And why exactly are you here, Potter" Snape asks with edge.

"Oh, I came along to offer my services, of course" Harry answers back a tad cheerfully. Snape narrows his eyes. Potter's services as of late had become increasing disturbing and very anti- savior. Snape wasn't sure he wanted to hear what the boy-who-turned-traitor had to offer.

"I wanted an unbreakable, Sev, to do whatever you can to help Draco with his task" Narcissa explains. Snape hid is sudden dry mouth by simply studying the three in his home. Bella seemed angry, Narcissa was pleading, and Potter merely stood to the side.

"Or," Harry says, stepping closer to Narcissa. Harry hadn't been able to sway her from coming, but seeing Snape's minute hesitation, Harry pressed his slight advantage, "I can make you an unbreakable" Harry offers. Narcissa frowns at him.

"You won't be returning to Hogwarts, how could you help Draco?" Narcissa asks, even Bella looked questioning. Harry smirks darkly.

"Draco never swore an unbreakable vow that he would kill Dumbledore, but I will. I will kill Dumbledore. I'll swear an unbreakable to kill him. I won't return to Hogwarts, not at a student at least." Harry promises. Bella grinned gleeful to see the former icon of the light promising to kill the leader of the light. Narcissa looked to Snape to see a carefully guarded expression. She had her suspicions but refused to say anything about them to even her husband. She wondered what Severus was going to do. As for Harry…he was the same age as Draco…Narcissa drew a deep breath. Harry took a step closer to her.

"Draco is not yet marked," Harry informs, causing only two sighs of relief to be barely heard, "He is still innocent. He cannot handle this task that he's been assigned-"

"The Dark Lord-"

"SHUT UP, BELLA" Harry hissed, his eyes briefly lighting up. The anger and warning was clear to hear. Bella silenced herself, she'd seen WHY the boy was allowed to live after all, she'd seen the darkness in his heart fester, and the favor the dark lord had for him now. She backed away only a step.

"The Dark Lord knows Draco will fail. He plans on it; to make an example out of those who fail him, he will kill Lucious and then Draco. Let me help him" Harry says.

"If you planned to offer your services, Potter, what was the point of disturbing me" Snape hissed, agitated, refusing to show his dread or slight panic about the situation.

"Narcissa was rather in a rush to get here, I could hardly deviate her when Bella decided to tag along and fester her" Harry answers.

"You'll do this for Draco?" Narcissa asks. Harry grimaces.

"No, it's not a secret that we don't get along. If he had taken after you more than his father, he'd be less annoying. No, I do this for the dark lord. With the mission being a victory instead of a planned fail, he'll be three steps closer to his rightful place in Magical Britain once Dumbledore falls." Harry answers. Narcissa and Snape shared an unknown frown, both thinking about how far the boy had come into the dark. Bella was the only one smiling absurdly. Narcissa didn't want to condemn the boy, but if she had to choose between him and her son….especially when he was offering her a deal on a silver platter…

"Fine, but swear to me" Narcissa says. Snape snaps his eyes to her her, so does Bella before all three stare at a victorious looking Potter who had a calm smirk plastered on his face.

"I already said I would"

-(Later)-

"Tell me it isn't true" Hermione's voice greeted him as soon as Harry entered his home at 'Evans Lodge'. Harry yawned hard enough to crack his jaw before he blinked a few times. He moved to sit down on his couch before looking at his two best friends that also looked tired.

"It's not true" Harry responded dutifully, having no idea what Hermione was on about. He'd had a long day and didn't particularly care to remember all the details to figure out what Hermione was talking about.

"So you didn't swear an unbreakable vow to kill the Headmaster?" Hermione asks sounding slightly relieved. Harry kicked off his boots before leaning back.

"Oh that, no, yeah I did" Harry corrects.

Both Ron and Hermione stare at him for a full minute, processing what he said.

"Are you going to?" Ron asks, recovering first. Harry raises an eyebrow.

"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest wizard of our age, do you really think I could kill him?" Harry asks. Having said this though, neither of them relaxes.

"So do you have idea on how you're going to circumvent the unbreakable vow you've made?" Hermione asks. Harry sighs tiredly.

"We've killed all the horcrux's except two" Harry reinterates something they've known.

"Yeah, Nagini and something else we don't know yet" Hermione nods, not willing to deviate from the point. Harry waits, hoping it will go off like a light bulb so he won't have to tell them. Hermione frowns, but it was Ron who spoke first.

"Y-you're the last horcrux" Ron states, his voice wavering. Harry nods. Ron looks away as his eyes begin to water, Hermione had no such reservations as she launched herself at him and began to cry openly.

…. …. …

Harry walked into the Great Hall of Hogwarts. His entrance enthralled many shouts and angry yells, but none of their reactions had anything on those at the Head Table. Snape was on his feet with his wand drawn at him as soon as he saw him. Harry smirks slightly, having known which side the Slytherin was on the entire time. His old Head of House was also risen with her wand drawn, her face fierce and determined, though behind it, Harry could see grief. Grief from what he had come to…and grief for what she knew she'd be willing to do to protect. The other professors rose to face him, to protect their students, and to stop a known death eater. Hagrid only stared at him, unsure of how to react. Harry paused half way up, staring directly at Dumbledore. He seemed to know why he was there and had stayed sitting, his wand still tucked into his robes.

"Harry"

"Headmaster" Harry greets back just as serenely as the old man. Harry felt himself feeling relived and happy to see the Headmaster, but he guarded his expression and looked over to the Slytherin table to see Draco Malfoy staring at him with a pale complexion. He'd been told what he was being saved from doing, then.

"Please, Harry" Dumbledore voices, drawing his attention back to him. Harry glances at the heads of house, all looking fierce.

"So you were told" Harry states. Dumbledore nods slightly, his expression soft, if not concerned, just not for himself. Harry scoffs.

"Harry" Ron's voice cracks a little as he came over with Hermione in tow. They heard a few shouts or horror as they approached him, but Harry could only spare a sorrow filled look for them.

"It's time" Harry told them. Hermione hugs Ron. Ron tried to nod his understanding, but tears were coming so he turned his head away and sobbed quietly.

Harry looks back to Dumbledore. Harry saw the flicker of confusion on Dumbledore's face. Harry raised his wand, it was so fast that none of the Professors were able to react, not even Snape.

"Legitimates" Harry whispers the spell fiercly. Instead of invading, he connected with the professor and pulled him to his own mind. He brought the Headmaster to the barrier of his mind, showing him an empty Kings Cross Station. Dumbledore looks around before spotting him.

"Professor" Harry says softly, "it's time you knew" And so he did, Harry thought honestly to himself. He showed the Headmaster all he'd done, all he'd been through, and what he was actually there for.

"You never did plan to kill me," Dumbledore says, his voice filled with grief. Harry smiles at the aged wizard.

"I meant what I said Profressor, all those years ago when I went against Tom Riddle the first time…" Harry shoved Dumbledore out of his mind and stumbled back a step. He saw the Headmaster regain himself as he abruptly stood and made to move to him. Harry smiles at him with true happiness.

"You truly are the greatest wizard of our age" Harry finishes, moving his wand to his own head. Harry then ignores the shout of "NO HARRY" from the headmaster. Harry turned to Ron and Hermione, they stood only a few paces behind him. They were upset but resolute to stay for him. Harry took a deep breath.

And upon his last breath he drew an absolute killing curse, uttered without hesitation. And upon his death, there was chaos.

…..

Sometimes you have to do the right thing without the happy ever after. Harry Potter had walked to his death fully intending for it to be the end. So when he woke up in the hospital wing with some very pissed off and very much more than relieved batch of friends, teachers, and family in all but blood sitting or standing around him, Harry thought he was looking in the mirror of erised.

"He's dead, Harry" Ron voices. Harry smiles.

"I decapitated Nagani" Neville voices proudly. Harry saw that he was still carrying the sword of Gryffindor. Harry gives his godbrother a nod and a look of pride, though Neville couldn't see the difference of the look, for Harry was always proud of Neville.

"OUT, All of you, OUT!" A loud demanding voice echoes. It was Poppy, with her wand out. Savior of the wizarding world, dead and back be damned, he was her patient! Poppy continued to order the people out of her hospital ward. Dumbledore gave him a wink with twinkling eyes before Poppy had her wand in the cross hairs of his forehead. Dumbledore had no choice but to raise his arms in surrender before he too left. Harry couldn't help but laugh loudly at the display. He got a few smiles for it. Poppy turns back to her patient after shutting, locking, and then warding the doors. She sighs knowingly when she saw that neither Hermione or Ron had moved from Harry's side. Harry smiles innocently at her.

"You have an hour, ONE HOUR, before I give you a dreamless sleep. You're not just dead and then magically healed the next, it doesn't work like that" Poppy warns.

"Thank you, Poppy" Harry acknowledges her rant with a warm smile, his voice a little dry. Hey eyes were not dry, however, as she patted his foot.

"I mean this Mr. Potter, don't you ever do that to me again"

Hermione and Ron share an agreeing look. Harry almost rolled his eyes but stopped when he saw the very faded dark mark on his arm.

"I don't plan to…I think I might go for Quidditch rather than auror" Harry admits.

"I guess I can take up being your primary medi witch. With you, I don't even need to charge a fortune, you'll get me early to retirement in the next ten years alone." Poppy says, cackling as she went into her office. The Golden trio blinked at her before looking at each other.

"You know you've been coming here too much when Poppy is joking about her patients health" Harry implied causing Hermione to snort and Ron to grin and agree.

" So what's next?" Ron asks.

"A Vacation" Harry decides. Hermione nods.

"I know a great place in France" she offers. Harry nods.

"How about we travel the world for a bit, go camping…"

Ron adds.

"A Proper summer vacation then" Harry grins, liking the idea. And so they Golden trio planned a back packing trip for around the world never noticing Snape in the shadows, keeping guard just in case.

A/N I just got done working two jobs and got stuck insomnia and an idea. I plan to recapture the plot of this story and spin in better. I don't plan to update it though until it's completely done. I have a draft chapter one for it but I have the habit of never finishing a story unless it's a one shot which is why I made this a one shot instead of making it into a proper sort of story. Sorry for the kind of crappiness of t.


End file.
